Yui's Decision
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Yui has a decision to make. Which of the Sakamaki boys does she want as he husband? Lemony goodness inside.


Yui didn't know how long she'd been at the Sakamaki mansion. Had it been years? Or merely months?

Time seemed to pass so quickly here.

As days turned to night and nights birthed new days, Yui still remained trapped within the walls of the cold home.

"Pancake, dinner is ready. Quit making everyone wait!" Ayato yelled through her door. The moonlight streamed through the window as Yui stood and walked towards the door, ready to face yet another dinner in a home that wasn't hers.

"Teddy, you're so funny." Kanato giggled as Yui walked through the main door. Six sets of horrifyingly beautiful eyes fixed on her as she took her seat at the table.

"You're late. A woman should never be late to a meal." Reiji commented as he examined her posture.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could muster. Reiji seemed less than impressed with her apology, but appeared to let it go as everyone began to eat.

Dinner passed as it always did.

Slow and taxing.

Ayato and Subaru got into another fight, as they always did at dinner. Kanato spoke to no one, but Teddy of course. Reiji read his book calmly as Shu sat in silence while listening to his music. And Laito, well, made his usual advances towards Yui.

"Is Little Bitch not hungry? If you don't eat, then you become anemic, then we can't feed on you as often. Eat more steak, that way I can feast on you later." Laito said, leaning towards Yui with a ravenous look in his eyes.

"I-I um.. I just-" Ayato stood up angrily.

"Don't even think about putting your hands on my pancake. She's mine and mine alone." Laito smiled sadistically.

"Funny, you say that all the time, yet we still all feed on her. I might have to feed on her even more, that way my bite marks will remain on her skin forever." Ayato lunged for Laito over the table, knocking a glass into Yui's lap, causing her to stand up quickly. A cool hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her away from the commotion that was happening on the floor.

"There they go again, Teddy. Do you think they actually enjoy the fighting?" Kanato spoke to his precious friend.

"S-stop it you two! Someone is going to get hurt!" Yui yelped worriedly.

"Not everything in this house belongs to you, Ayato! You have to share her with the rest of us!" Ayato growled and threw Laito into the wall across the room.

"I don't have to share her if I don't want to! Especially not if she chooses me to be her first. Then I own her." This statement piqued Yui's interested as she stepped forward.

"What do you mean, Ayato?" She asked, looking at the redhead with curiosity.

Suddenly the sound of a book slamming shut echoed throughout the hall. The room got deathly quiet as Reiji stood from his chair.

"Ayato, Laito, fighting in front of a lady is in poor taste. Quit acting like children." The two boys stood from their heap on the floor and looked towards their older brother annoyed.

"You're lucky he broke us up before I could wring your neck." Ayato sneered. Laito kept the passive look on his face when responding.

"Perhaps Yui doesn't want her first time to be with a selfish child, if that is the case, then you are in for a wake up call my friend." Reiji sighed in frustration.

"Why must you always act out so rashly, there is no need for this pitiful display of dominance. If anything you both have hurt your image in Yui's mind. Seeing brothers attack each other so needlessly could be frightening for her."

Reiji wasn't wrong. Seeing Ayato lunge across the table towards Laito was terrifying for Yui to witness. But there was a question that still sat heavily in the back of her mind, unanswered.

"Reiji, what did he mean he owns me? If he takes my," Yui blushed slightly. "My first time..." The dark haired vampire stared at Yui with a look similar to contempt while he answered.

"It's a topic I've been meaning to discuss with you, but the proper time never seemed to present itself. Although, now it seems I have no other choice. Yui, you cannot continue to live here." Reiji said with no sympathy. His tone was cold and calculated, as it always was. Yui's heart froze in her throat as she stared at the group of vampire's in fear.

"W-what do you mean I can't live here? I have no where else to go! The church entrusted me to you!" She shouted, surprising everyone in the room.

"Maybe if you weren't so incredibly stupid, you would've let me finish my statement before acting so impulsively. As I was saying, you cannot continue to live here without marrying one of us." He finished.

"Marry? As in, become your bride?" Kanato sniggered.

"That's what he just said. She's so dense, isn't she Teddy?" Ayato approached her.

"It's obvious who she's going to pick, isn't it pancake?" Subaru stepped in front of her before Ayato could reach out for her.

"Yes. And it's not going to be you. You're inconsiderate and toy with her on a daily basis. She'd be an idiot to pick you. Anyone would be." Ayato's eyes flashed with irritation once more, but he held himself back from the bait.

"You want me to fight you. That way I look bad in front of her, clever trick. But it won't work on me." Laito scoffed from the corner.

"He doesn't need to bait you in order for you to make yourself look bad, you do it on your own just fine." Reiji sighed once more, obviously fed up with the conversation at hand.

"You'll have a week, Yui, to make your decision. Next Sunday we will meet in the living room and you will tell us your decision." Reiji stated, looking at her with a sense of finality.

"Why do I have to marry one of you? It doesn't make any sense?" Shu's eyes opened and he look at Yui directly.

"It's so none of us can kill you. The church has been very lenient with how we treat you and things of that nature, but they were very firm when they said we couldn't kill you. I remember them even going as far as saying they would burn this mansion down if news traveled of your death. If you marry one of us, then none of the others can touch you without permission from your husband. Think of it as insurance." Shu explained.

"Then I'm only property? Have you all been planning on killing me?" Yui looked at the brothers frightened.

"It's not like we would mean to kill you, per se. Controlling how much of your blood we take can be difficult, especially if we've been waiting for it for a long time. If we killed you, it would be because to many of us fed on you in one day or one of us finally snapped and took all of it for ourselves. The marriage is just to keep our agreement with the church in check." Subaru said, looking over his shoulder at Yui.

"So I get to choose one of you to be my husband? How do I do that? I don't know you all very well... This is too much pressure, I can't pick one of you in just a week. People choose their significant others after months, or years of dating. How am I to choose one of you in just seven days?" Yui questioned, staring each brother in the eyes.

"I have a proposal then," Laito said, coming out from the corner. "How about each one of us takes you on a date. Then on Sunday you can think over who you want as your husband, then that night you'll make your decision." That wasn't a bad idea... Yui could see how each one would treat her and then she could spend all day Sunday thinking about which date she liked the best and maybe that would lead her to the right decision in her heart.

"Although, there has to be rules on these dates." Reiji commented.

"You're no fun, Reiji." Laito pouted.

"No one but her designated date may bite her for the day. That way, none of us can sabotage the next brother she will go out with. That starts immediately. And none of these dates may result in Yui losing her virginity. If that is the case then she will automatically wed Shu, considering he is the oldest. Shu, if you deflower her then her hand will go to me." Reiji reasoned, looking at all the brothers with a serious expression. Everyone began to nod slowly; agreeing to the terms he had set in place.

"Now all we have to do is decided what day's we'll have her." Laito stated.

"We'll start from youngest to oldest." Reiji said.

"Are we following tradition or not?" Ayato asked, looking at his older brother.

"No, we'll do it in order of birth. So Ayato you'll go after Subaru." The triples nodded.

"I'd like Thursday." Subaru said, looking at Reiji.

"Friday." Ayato said.

"Tuesday." Kanato responded, still looking at his beloved Teddy.

"Saturday, save the best for last shall we?" Laito commented.

"I'll pick Wednesday, which means Shu, you get Yui tomorrow." Shu didn't acknowledge his brother's words, but Reiji continued on.

"If there are bite marks on her skin that aren't from her appointed date then you are disqualified, unless Yui truly wants you." Kanato raised his hand awkwardly.

"Our bite marks don't always heal in one night, what happens then?" The purple haired triple asked.

"Don't bite so hard." Was Reiji's response.

"Well Little Bitch, looks like you've got quite the week laid out for you." Laito said as everyone filed out for the night.

And he was very right...

~Monday~

Today was Shu's day, and Yui was extremely nervous for the coming hours. The eldest Sakamaki brother wasn't known for his kind and charming personality. He was known for being quiet and keeping to himself.

Yui was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Are you ready? I'm tired and it's early." Shu's voice rang through the door.

"Yes! I'll be right there!" She answered, walking over to the door and pulling it open. Shu was dressed in his usual attire, his headphones in his ears as always.

"Let's go." He said, leading her down the corridors and out the front door of the house.

"Where are we going?" Yui asked, looking up at Shu as they walked towards the woods.

"The stream. It's warm there and I want to take a nap in the shade." He was going to take a nap? When he was supposed to be taking her on a date?

"Um, alright." She said, facing forward once more and following Shu as he walked through the woods.

After a little walk the pair arrived at a small stream where the water was flowing calmly and birds were chirping harmoniously.

"Oh wow... It's beautiful here." Yui commented looking around the wooded area.

"Sit down." Shu said, as he leaned against a large tree right next to the water. She did as he asked and sat down next to him, but keeping a comfortable distance for the both of them.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Yui thought she should ask each boy the same question, sort of like an experiment. That way she had something to base these dates off of.

"I like it out here. Since I didn't have time to prepare much, I thought this would be the easiest thing to do on short notice. You also don't seem like the time to enjoy too much extravagance. You can expect that from Ayato and Subaru, Laito as well. But, I'm not trying particularly hard to win you over. Not that I don't want you as my wife, I just find it hard to care about the situation. It's all so taxing, I just want to sleep." Shu said, keeping his eyes closed.

"I see... Well, this is a very beautiful place, would you mind if I came out here again some time?" Yui asked, looking for Shu's approval.

"You don't need my permission to come out here. Do what you want, I don't care." He answered casually, as if her answer couldn't interest him less.

"So, you don't want to marry me?" Yui couldn't help but feel slightly offended. He could at least try to engage her more, starting all of the conversation was hard to do with a normal person. An anti-social vampire? Forget it.

"Don't get upset, there's no need to waste your energy worrying about me liking you or not. As I said earlier, the thought of you being my bride doesn't disgust me or put me off in anyway. I just don't care if you pick me or not." Another question Yui wanted to ask all of the boys popped into her head at that moment.

"Would you be happy if you were married to me?" She asked him, looking at his resting face.

"I guess. I'd get used to it." He responded, keeping his eyes shut.

"I see." Yui said, looking at the stream, letting her mind wander.

"This tree hurts my neck. I'm gonna take a nap." Was the date over so soon? It couldn't be! They'd been out here for only half an hour at best! Suddenly, Yui felt a soft weight on her lap. She gasped softly and looked down to see Shu's head resting on her thighs.

"S-shu! You can't do that!" His blue eyes opened in annoyance and focused on hers.

"Why not? This is a date isn't it? Just be quiet and let me sleep." He said, closing his eyes once more.

Yui began to wonder if this is what it would be like to be married to Shu. Always being brushed off because he wanted to rest or because dealing with her was to taxing. Heaven forbid they had children and he didn't want to deal with those either! The though alone was horrendous. Although, she wanted to give Shu the benefit of the doubt that he wouldn't simply ignore her if they had a child. Yui also thought of their wedding night. Would he bed her? Or would she have to beg him for children? All of the thinking was giving her a headache.

"By the way, Yui. I would like children in the future. Keep that in mind when making your decision." Yui's cheeks flushed bright red at Shu's statement.

After that, Shu remained silent for the rest of the time they spent at the creek. Leaving Yui to think about the days to come...

~Tuesday~

Shu had brought Yui home shortly after the sun began to set. Being in the forest had protected Shu from direct sunlight, keeping him safe.

Today was Kanato's turn to have Yui. She was slightly concerned about what they would be doing, considering that Kanato seemed the least stable out of all the brothers, making her nervous whenever she was alone with him. But perhaps the middle triplet would surprise her with something thoughtful and from the heart.

"Yui. Teddy and I are here to take you on our date." Kanato spoke from the threshold of her room.

"Kanato!" She smiled and stood up, not wanting to be rude.

"Don't ignore Teddy like he isn't a person as well. It's not fair to him." Yui was stunned at his ferocity towards her so early in the morning, but she apologized none the less.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, can you two forgive me?" Kanato looked at Teddy and gave her a shrug.

"We'll be going to the kitchen for our date. Come with me." He said walking out of the room quickly. She had to run to keep up with him all the way to the kitchen, which is on the main level of the house. By the time the walked into the large room, Yui was out of breath.

"What... did you want... to do... in here?" She gasped out, looking at him with exhaustion in her face.

"Why are you so winded? I went slow to make sure you could find your way to the kitchen, you should be more grateful." Kanato bit out at her. "I wanted to bake with you. Because I like sweet things, much like your blood." Yui instinctlvely flinched away at the mention of the red fluid pumping through her veins currently. It had been a few days since anyone had feasted on her, making her much more aware of Kanato's hungry gaze.

"What did you want to bake, Kanato?" She asked, looking around the kitchen to see if he had laid out anything in preparation.

"Chocolate cupcakes with raspberry filling." He said, looking at her with the same expression as always. The idea was wonderful. Yui loved raspberries and chocolate. So the two together must be very enticing.

"That sounds lovely, I know how to make the filling if you want to get to work on the cupcakes." Yui offered sweetly. Kanato nodded and set Teddy on top of the fridge and began to find his ingredients.

Yui found a pan and began to heat it up on the stove while Kanato began to mix his cake batter.

"Kanato, may I ask you some questions?" Yui asked, keeping her eyes on the raspberries she was mashing.

"Depends on what they are." He answered cooly, continuing to mix the dark batter in the bowl.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked the same question she had Shu yesterday.

"Because if you can't bake well, I don't want you as my wife. It would be terrible. Considering I like sweets. Although I guess your blood would be enough for me. Even though if I survived on that alone, I might kill you. Which would get us in trouble with the church. It's all so strict." Kanato complained. Yui added the sugar and other ingredients she needed for the filling into the pan as Kanato scooped the batter into the small tins after heating the oven.

"Well, I can bake very well. Does that make you happy?" She asked him, looking up from the filling for a moment.

"Teddy doesn't think you put enough sugar in the filling, it'll be too sour if you don't add more." Kanato commented, not looking up from the tins.

"I-I put two cups in, that should be plenty." Yui said. Why was she worried if she pleased him or not?

"Those were half cups, you should know your measurements if you can bake so well." Suddenly Yui realized she had used the half cup measurements instead of the full cups. How did that happen? Yui has been baking since she was seven years old! She would never make such a mistake in her life! Regardless, she put another cup in and began to stir it around slowly, making sure the mix was smooth.

"Kanato, what kind of frosting would you like to make?" The purple haired boy looked at her intrigued.

"You can make frosting?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Yes, I can. And you can taste test it before we frost the cupcakes. Does that sound good?" Kanato thought for a moment and nodded.

"I like that idea." She gave him a soft smile and began to take out the items she needed for frosting.

"Do you have piping bags with tips or should we just spoon the icing on?" Yui asked while she was bent over looking for some powdered sugar.

"I'll get the bags for you." The room was silent for a few moments before Yui stood up and noticed Kanato was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and took the filling off the heat and set it aside to cool.

Ten minutes past, then fifteen. Yui started to wonder if he was ever going to come back, when suddenly Kanato appeared with different tips and bags in his hands.

"Will these do?" He asked, handing them to her.

"Yes, these are great! Thank you." Yui praised setting everything up to make the icing. Kanato sat down on a stool and began to watch her prepare the sweet concoction.

She had such a delicate frame. Kanato wondered if she could bear children without dying. He also thought about their wedding night. Would he break her if he thrust into her too hard? Gosh, females are such troublesome creatures. Especially human females. Although, Kanato liked how she looked when she was baking. She looked happy, but not like she was trying to please him.

"I think the cupcakes are done, if you want to pull them out, Kanato?" Yui asked, looking up from her frosting. He nodded and got off the stool and began to take out the cupcakes to let them cool. He then sat back down in the stool he was previously occupying.

"Are you making chocolate icing?" He asked her.

"Yes, I think we should stick with the chocolate raspberry theme." Yui responded, placing the filling and frosting in two different piping bags. "Once those cupcakes cool off can you take this and make a small hole in the top of each one? That way I can get the filling inside them." Kanato nodded once again and began scooping out little holes in the pristine cupcakes.

They fell into the rhythm of working and soon, Yui was ready to fill the cupcakes. She started filling each cupcake and setting it aside to be frosted. She also decided now would be a good time for the second question.

"Kanato. Would you be happy being married to me?" Kanato didn't take his eyes from her hands as she continued working on the cupcakes.

"You're not a bad person. You're just very annoying and it's hard to figure out what you want from me. I also don't like how you push me away went I want to bite you. Then I have to force you, which I like in a way. But Teddy always yells at me afterwards, saying girls should be treated gently and with care. I'm not a careful person. I break things very easily and I don't feel bad about it later. If you were my wife, I would be satisfied." He answered, looking at the cupcakes on the table.

"I think you're gentler than you give yourself credit for." Yui stated off-handedly. "You carefully put the proper amount of cake batter into the cupcake tins so they all turned out wonderfully." She said, complimenting him.

"Because I know how to use the right measurements, unlike you." Kanato said in monotone.

Not long after the cupcakes were finished and Kanato and Yui had already eaten a fair few.

"These turned out better than I expected." Yui said admiring her handy work.

"The filling is too sweet, you put too much sugar in." Kanato stated, looking at the cupcake wrappers on the table.

"You say that, and yet you've eaten three of them." He shrugged and looked at her dead on.

"I'm trying to calm my thirst for your blood with the raspberry filling, but I don't think they're going to be enough." He whispered roughly while pushing Yui back onto the counter.

"K-Kanato! D-don't!" Yui begged watching her date lean towards her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her shoulder as he tugged her shirt down a little.

"This is the part that I love the most. Watching you beg for me to stop while I continue on. It makes your blood taste even sweeter." He said while plunging his fangs into her neck. Yui gasped in pain as she felt her blood being pulled from her veins into the greedy vampire's mouth. It hurt so much, having her blood drained from her slowly. But Kanato seemed in no position to be stopping.

A few minutes later, she was starting to feel light headed as Kanato bit into her for the fifth time that evening.

"You're blood is so hot, I can't control my self any longer. I need to have your blood for the rest of my life... Please, marry me Yui." Kanato whispered to her, with her blood dribbling down his lips.

"I-I don't feel... Good..." She mumbled falling into the deep blackness that encompassed her...

~Wednesday~

Yui woke up that morning with a throbbing pain in her neck. Kanato must've drank a lot from her, because she still felt a little faint. A knocking came from the door after a few minutes.

"Come in." Yui called softly. Reiji appeared moments later in her doorway, carrying some food on a tray. He set it down on her bedside table then took ahold of her face, turning her head to the side exposing her neck.

"Kanato is such a child, he never knows when to stop. He's been in his room all day and refuses to come out. He came into my room last night with you in his arms and blood all over his mouth saying that he killed you. Anyways, eat. We have our date today and I would appreciate it if you didn't pass out whilst I try to show you a good time. I'll come for you later, until then. Enjoy your meal." Reiji left, shutting the door behind him.

Yui's stomach growled softly while she glanced down at the food she was given. She should probably eat something, that way she doesn't get worse. She began to eat as silence filled the room and the food filled her stomach.

-TIME-

Reiji returned for her later as he said he would. By that time, Yui had eaten and felt much better than she had during their previous encounter.

"I would like for you to join me for tea in my study. If that is to your liking." Reiji offered, while standing at her door.

"That sounds lovely." Yui answered following him out the door. Unlike Kanato yesterday, Reiji walked at a much slower pace, waiting for her and making sure she was behind him. He was being diligent with her, which Yui appreciated after being treated rather recklessly yesterday.

Once Reiji let her in the room, he lead her to the couch and watched her sit down before heading over to his shelves and picking out a few tea boxes and setting them in front of her.

"Here is a selection for you. I have Oolong tea which is very earthy, but it helps with digestion and tension. Turmeric which can aid in inflammation and has a lot of iron in it. Good for the blood. And Green and white infused tea. Lighter on your palette, much easier going down. Helps with stress. I can pull a few more, but I thought these might be the most appealing to you." Yui looked at her options and pointed at the turmeric tea. Her neck was still a little swollen and she would like to get rid of this faint feeling she had.

"I'd like turmeric tea, please." Reiji nodded and began the brewing process.

"Yui, do you like your tea strong or softer?" He asked, looking back at her with his dark red eyes.

"I prefer it weaker, but whatever way you like it is fine for me." She said, looking around the room curiously.

"Don't be so submissive right away, it'll make it less fun for me." Reiji warned, pouring the tea into the mugs.

"S-sorry." Yui commented, looking at her knees in embarrassment.

A few moments later Reiji placed a mug right in front of her.

"Thank you." She said, watching as Reiji sat in a chair next to her.

"Have you enjoyed being treated like a princess so far? I can assure you it will only get more extravagant from here on out. Ayato and Subaru have been bickering about you all week. It's getting on my nerves." He sighed in annoyance.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, not bothering to answer his question.

"Excuse me, but I believe I asked the first question. You answer mine and I shall answer yours." He said stand offishly.

"I'm sorry... I don't think I've been treated like a princess per se. But I am enjoying you all being kinder towards me. It makes me happy." Reiji chuckled lightly.

"You are such a simpleton. Especially if you think this is us being kind. That couldn't be further from the truth. Everyone is putting their best foot forward in hopes of gaining your hand in marriage and therefore your blood for as long as they want it. I am no different. But, to answer your question, I brought you here because I like tea. I remember you saying something about not knowing us very well and I thought the first step for you getting to know me is to show you something that I like. Tea is one of those things." He said simply.

"I'm glad you're showing me something you like and something that interests you." She said, taking a sip of the tea. It was slightly peppery and had a bit of a citrus aftertaste.

"You must like it, you've got an idiotic smile on your face right now." Reiji jabbed, taking a sip of his tea as well.

"It's good." Yui complimented.

"Of course it is, I made it." He quipped back. She smiled softly, looking into her mug. His spouts of arrogance reminded her of Ayato and Laito. They all were brothers. Whether it was only by a father. Yui often wished she had siblings growing up, someone to play with and someone to look after.

"I have another question for you Reiji." Yui said, setting her tea down on the table. Reiji did the same and looked at her.

"I'll answer to the best of my ability." He commented, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Would you be happy being married to me?" She asked, looking at his eyes for any shift of emotion. There was none.

"Would I be happy? Hmm, that's an interesting question. You aggravate me. You do things that are not rational and you don't observe things as closely as you should. But, I know your heart is in the right place. Unlike the rest of ours. You are a good person, Yui. I believe that. You don't want to cause others harm and you don't want to make anyone upset. But you fight us and you make things difficult when there is no need for them to be that way. But, when I think of you with children, it brings a warmth into my cold heart. My mother was a stone cold and ruthless bitch, she wasn't kind and she didn't have any use for me. All she wanted was to make Shu head of the household. But, you would make an excellent mother. You're gentle and nurturing. If I had children with you, I know they would grow up loved and happy. Which is something I was robbed of. So, would I be happy being married to you? Yes. Yui, I think I would be." Reiji said, grabbing his mug once more before sipping it again.

The thought of Reiji being a father was sort of comical to Yui. He wasn't very soft or caring, so he would be stunned at the amount of affection his children would be giving him. The thought of young children climbing over him and making him flustered made her giggle out loud. Reiji looked at her questioningly and she waved it off. Saying she thought of something funny; he didn't pry.

They finished their tea and Yui watched him make potions for the rest of the night.

~Thursday~

The next morning Yui woke up feeling refreshed, thanks to the tea Reiji had given her the night before. The memories of last night made her smile and she wondered if this was a good sign?

She went about her day as normal, Subaru had approached her earlier in the day to be ready by dusk.

This gave her time to take a bath and clean herself up for the evening.

Yui dressed herself in a baby blue dress and some white shoes that made her look like the most innocent virgin anyone dared lay their eyes upon. She caught Ayato staring at her from across the room before darting down the hall.

Evening came and Subaru was knocking on her door.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as she opened it, taking him in. He was cleaned up, wearing different clothes than normal which looked very nice on him.

"Yes. Thank you." Yui took his arm and he lead her out of the house towards the limo that normally took them to school.

"We're going to go have dinner, I hope that's alright with you." He said, helping her in the car.

"I think that's wonderful." Yui said, adjusting her skirt.

"Good, I hope you have a good time." He said as the car took off.

-TIME-

They arrived at a small pavilion in a park that had a simple red table cloth with some food and wine set up. Yui smiled and walked with Subaru up the steps. He pulled out her chair like a gentleman and pushed it in for her as well. He sat across from her and poured her a glass of wine.

"I hope you like it, it's one of my favorites." Subaru said, pouring them each a glass. Yui swirled it around for a few moments and sniffed it before taking a sip.

"It's very good. This could be dangerous if you leave me with it for too long." Subaru gave a small nod and drank his glass in a few minutes.

"Please eat, I hope it's to your liking." He said, digging into his food.

Yui ate a couple bites of meat before looking at Subaru.

"Why did you bring me out here?" She asked, looking at him drink his second glass of wine.

"Because I like wine and I wanted to get you out of the house and away from everyone. So I could have you to myself." Possessive was the word that popped into Yui's mind. Shu had taken her to a creek on the property, but Subaru was the first to take her off of the Sakamaki estate. She wasn't sure if she liked it either.

"I see." Yui answered, taking more bites of her food.

"Have I upset you?" He asked, looking at her with feigned annoyance.

"No, I just was wondering why you brought me out here. Everyone else has kept me on the estate. It's a change." Yui offered, taking another sip of wine.

"If I offend you in anyway, please let me know. I don't want to be rude to you." She appreciated the fact that he wanted to keep her happy. But something about this evening felt a little off to her.

"Thank you, Subaru, that means a lot to me." She smiled softly and continued to eat her food.

Time passed and Yui started to feel the effects of the wine. She was a little giggly, but she remembered to ask her second question.

"Subaru, would you be happy being married to me?" She asked, looking at him under the moonlight.

"Yes, I would be happy. When I think of you walking down the aisle, looking at me and me alone, I get this excited feeling in the pit of my stomach. It makes me happy to think of having you all to myself." There it was again. That possessiveness that she saw in him earlier. It was a little bit worrying, considering she hasn't chosen him yet. Being the youngest must've made him this way, that and his mother was locked away, not able to be with him ever. That would make anyone slightly possessive over things they care about. Perhaps Yui could help him overcome that aggressive nature and become more loving.

Subaru and Yui finished their meal and headed towards the car. The conversation had died after Yui asked him that question, and the air had become thick with tension.

"Subaru, I hope you didn't take offense to me asking you some questions. I just want to make the right decision for all of us." Subaru glanced at her as she got into the back of the car.

"I was not offended by the questions you asked me. I appreciate the fact that you are trying to make an educated decision. But, enough talk. Give me your blood." Subaru demanded, leaning closer.

"S-subaru! No! Stop it!" She said, trying to push him off of her as the car started moving.

"Quit fighting me. I don't see any bite marks on you, I want to turn your perfectly smooth skin rough with my bite marks. So everyone knows I'm not playing around." He whispered as he bit into her neck roughly.

"Ah!" Yui yelped in pain, gripping his jacket tightly.

"You're blood is so thick from the meat and wine I gave you. Mmm, it tastes so amazing. I need more." He bit her again, causing a small whimper to escape her throat. That's why he had given her meat. It was to beef up her blood so that it was rich in flavor. And the wine was to make her more submissive towards his advances. She felt like such an idiot for letting him butter her up with food and wine before realizing she was just a pig for him to feast upon the moment he could. Yui felt betrayed and angry while he slowly drained her into unconsciousness.

~Friday~

Yui woke in her room the next morning with a bandage wrapped around her neck and Ayato sitting on the side of her bed.

"Good morning pancake, ready for our date today?" She still felt a little groggy as she looked around her room.

"Ayato... Hi..." She said, leaning forward a little bit.

"Whoa, you don't look so good. How much did Subaru drink? Did he not leave any for me today? What an asshole! I'll shove my foot so far down his throat he won't be able to drink your blood again." He growled lowly.

"Ayato, can you move so I can go get some water?" She asked softly, feeling very faint.

"There's water and food next to you on the bedside table, come on pancake wake up already! I want to get going!" Ayato complained like a little kid. Yui found this particular trait of his endearing. Ayato didn't have much of a childhood, thanks to his horrendous mother and yet he still found it in himself to be playful. Yui grabbed the water and drank it slowly, giving herself time to hydrate. She ate next, letting her stomach settle before she tried to eat too much.

Ayato stayed by her side the entire time gently nipping at her skin playfully, trying to get her to move faster.

Once she was done, she forced Ayato to leave so she could get changed. He told her they were going into town. The clouds were out and Ayato really wanted to go. Yui picked out a pale yellow sundress and a hat to wear with it. She opened her door to find Ayato had changed as well. He was in brown pants and he was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned down to his mid-chest. His eyes raked over Yui's appearance as she walked into the hall and shut the door.

Ayato offered her his arm and the walked out of the house and down the path towards the village.

-TIME-

The pair entered the town and walked around the open market for a while, looking at items and chatting about simple things. Yui wondered what had gotten into Ayato recently. He wasn't being as rude towards her and he actually looked like he was having a good time. Reiji's words popped into her head...

 _Everyone is putting their best foot forwards in hopes of gaining your hand in marriage and therefore your blood for as long as they want it."_

Ayato can't be doing all of this just for her blood, can he?

Yui continued walking with him until the took a break under some trees for a few minutes. Yui thought this would be the perfect time to question him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ayato looked at her quizzically.

"Because I thought you might like it. You haven't been out of the house and interacting with other people besides us for a while and I thought the change might make you feel better. Plus, I love coming to town every once and a while. Fresh air is good." He said, lying back in the grass looking content.

That was the first time a potential groom responded with her first instead of saying it was something they liked. Interesting.

Ayato stood a few minutes later saying they had to go check out the bread shop. Yui followed closely behind him, making sure that she didn't get lost. The market was busy today and the last thing she wanted was to make Ayato have to come find her. Out of no where, a big man ran into her knocking her on the ground and separating her from Ayato.

"Terribly sorry miss! I didn't see you there, let me help you up." The man said, extending his hand towards her. Ayato suddenly appeared from the crowd and cut the gentleman off, pulling Yui into his arms.

"I've got it from here, thanks." He said, taking Yui through the crowd, not letting go of her once until they reached the bread shop.

"Thank you for coming back for me." She said as they entered the shop.

"Course." He answered, focusing on the bread. He picked a couple samples and handed them to her, waiting for her to see which one she wanted. She wound up picking the sweet bread, which Ayato bought her a few pieces as the went to go sit down outside. Yui ate silently as Ayato observed some ducks waddling across the street. She thought this would be as good a time as any to ask her second question.

"Ayato, do you think you would be happy being married to me?" He looked at her for a few moments and gazed back at the ducks.

"You piss me off a lot, and I don't like it when you fight me. I want you to submit to me and be quiet and obey me. But at the same time, I like it when you fight me because it proves that you're not just some puppet for me to play with. You're a person and I have to earn the right to play with you. It's cute. But maybe if you would quit fighting me so much I would be a little less pissy. Just an option. Also, thinking about being married to you brings a light feeling to my chest. I think about you walking down the aisle and I think of us on our wedding night," Ayato shot Yui a wink which caused her to blush. "I think of us having a family together and watching them grow. I wouldn't put the pressure on them that my mother gave me. I would love them and treat them like children, instead of like tools to be used in getting what you want. And you would help me when they aggravated me, because if they're anything like me they'd be trouble makers. But they'd be good kids, cause they'd be ours. So yes, Yui. Being married to you would make me happy." Yui smiled at his response and nodded. This had been a very fun day.

-TIME-

The pair returned home shortly after. But before they could walk through the door Ayato slammed Yui against the wall.

"A-ayato! What are you doing!?" She yelped looking at him in fear.

"I have been controlling myself all day, I think it's time you give me my reward." He breathed on her neck, sucking gently.

"N-no! Don't! Please Ayato, it'll hurt!" She could feel him smirk against her skin.

"That's the point pancake." With that he sunk his fangs deep into her neck, causing her to cry out. Subaru had taken so much from her last night, she wasn't sure how much of this she could take. But a few moments later, Ayato removed his fangs from her neck.

"W-wh..." Yui started but he shook his head.

"I don't plan on draining you, idiot," He flicked her forehead and opened the door. "Oh, by the way, I had fun today. Let's do it again sometime." He said, walking into the house and disappearing into the darkness.

~Saturday~

This was the last day of dates, and the only brother left was Laito. He had said something similar to Subaru, telling her he wouldn't need her until night time.

Yui spent her morning reading and wondering what the last brother could be planning. Laito was definitely one she was worried about. He liked to tease her and call her a bitch, something that had never sat well with her. Although, he was charming. She had to give him that. He knew his was around women. Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

-TIME-

It was eleven o'clock at night and Yui was wondering if Laito was ever going to come and get her for their date. Had he forgotten? No, Laito wouldn't forget something so important for him.

Just as panic had started to rise in her throat a knock at her door brought her out of her stupor.

"Little Bitch? It's me, open up would you?" Yui walked over to the door and opened it to see the familiar fedora clad redhead standing before her.

"I was worried you weren't going to show." She said, walking out into the hall with him.

"Don't worry Little Bitch, I would never stand you up. Come on, follow me." He said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall. The walked through corridor after corridor and Yui wondered if she would find her room again.

"Where are we?" She asked as he pulled her into a room. Yui turned and noticed some candles set up and a Grand Piano sat towards the window with some glasses of wine set up on top of it.

"We are in the music room my Little Bitch." He smiled, taking the glasses and offering one to her. She accepted it and sipped it gingerly, making sure she still had her wits about her when he sat down at the piano.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked her signature question.

"Because I wanted to play for you. I haven't played in a long time and I thought you might like some music." Yui found this idea unique and nodded, waiting for him to continue. After another drink of wine Laito began playing. His fingers danced across the keys with such grace that Yui quickly found herself entranced by whatever he was playing. The cords turned dark and tension rose in her stomach before he hit a certain key and all the tension melted away in an instant. She was amazed by what he could make he feel just by pressing certain keys down in a certain order. It was all very intriguing to her.

Yui listened to him for what seemed like hours. Laito continued to play for her, never stopping and not once speaking with his mouth. He spoke with the piano. It was as if she'd never heard a word of any language in her life, but he was still able to speak with her fluently through music. She was fascinated by his playing and everything he was able to convey with the piano. Laito hit some more keys and then looked up at her for a moment.

"So, what did you think?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"It was... beautiful. I understood what you mean. And I know what you wanted to say to me." She smiled as he looked amazed.

"My my, Little Bitch. You still manage to surprise me to this day. You should be proud of that fact." He drank the rest of his glass and sat down once more.

"I have another question for you." She asked as he began to play once more.

"What is it?" Laito asked.

"Would you be happy being married to me?" Yui inquired, looking at his fingers play with the keys once more.

"I believe I would, yes. Although it would take some getting used to. I would have to start calling you by your name instead of Little Bitch, something tells me that you don't like that very much. But the face you make is too irresistible. You're a sweet girl with sweet blood. I think us being married would be a fun adventure, don't you?" There was another first. One of her would be grooms asking if she liked the idea of being married to him.

"Maybe." She said. They spent the night like that, drinking wine and listening to Laito speak with Yui through music.

~Sunday~

Today was the day. Yui had to make her decision. Once Laito had left her room last night, she couldn't fall asleep due to the decision she still had to make. It weighed on her mind and Yui wasn't able to think very clearly.

After hours of lying in her room and looking at the ceiling she thought back on how each brother had answered her questions. Shu seemed like he didn't care very much. Kanato was calculated and frighteningly condescending. Reiji had been honest but also thoughtful. Subaru had been possessive and very self centered. Ayato had answered in a similar fashion to Reiji, but maybe a bit more personal? Laito had spoken not in words but with music, something none of the others had.

Hours passed and Reiji knocked at her door around dinner time.

"Yui, it's time. Come to the living room please." She knew what she had to do.

-TIME-

"Alright Little Bitch. It's time for you to pick your husband!" Laito said excitedly. The brothers had formed a line, eldest to youngest and Yui approached them slowly.

"I would like to do one more thing before I make my decision. Is that alright?" She asked, looking at Reiji.

"Do what you like, just make a decision." He said, rather impatiently. Yui nodded and stood in front of Shu.

"Thank you for the lovely date, I had a good time and I hope you did as well." He looked at her with his expressionless eyes and nodded. Yui leaned forward and captured his lips delicately but purposefully. Shu tensed up for a moment before relaxing and kissing back slowly and lazily, much like him. Yui pulled away and looked into his eyes. They looked the same as they did before, just a little more awake now.

Yui approached Reiji.

"Thank you for the turmeric tea, I'd like to have it with you again if you ever have time." She offered, looking him in his eyes. They were as cold as always. Reiji nodded and stepped forward anticipating what she wanted. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, holding her face in his hands and giving her more than Shu. To be fair Shu had no idea that's what she wanted. Yui pulled back and looked back into Reiji's eyes. They were brighter than normal and she walked over to Laito.

"I enjoyed hearing you play, it was beautiful. I would love to hear you again, if you ever have the time." She said softly, looking into his deep green eyes, full of interest and curiosity.

"I'll make the time for you." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips before kissing her jaw and then moving back to her lips, kissing her intensely. Yui pulled away and looked into his eyes once more seeing the curiosity and mischief still running rampant. She walked to Kanato next.

"The cupcakes were delicious, I think we should bake again. We make a good team." Kanato shrugged and pulled her in by the waist. She looked into his eyes that were slightly crazed and empty. He leaned down and kissed her roughly, biting her lip and pulling before letting it pop back into place before diving back in and kissing her again. Yui pulled away for air and looked into his eyes. There was a trace of lust and hunger settling in his eyes that made her move on to the next person. Ayato stood before her, a confident posture over-taking his body.

"I had fun in town, we should go eat sweet bread again. It tasted amazing." Ayato smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close. She looked into his green eyes and saw the mischief that was in Latio's eyes but there was something else here. Anticipation? Ayato kissed her softly, cradling her neck with his hand and keeping her close. Yui instinctively gripped his shirt with her fists and pushed him away gently. Yui looked back into his eyes and saw there was a hint of satisfaction settling in, something similar to contentment. She moved on.

"The meal was very nice, let's head out to that pavilion again sometime?" Subaru nodded and stepped forward to kiss her greedily. She was drowning in his lips and his passion. He was trying very hard to impress her. She didn't even get to look into his eyes, but Yui knew what she would see in them. The greed of a child who was never given anything he wanted, and now he just took it because it was there. Something that she could not tolerate. Yui pulled away and looked at them all.

"Well, Yui." Ayato started.

"Who will you be choosing..." Laito continued.

"As your husband?" Subaru finished.

Yui looked all of them in the eye once more and took a deep breath.

"I choose..."

"Ayato." She breathed out, looking towards the redheaded tripled who was stunned.

"Damn it." Subaru shouted, storming out of the room. Kanato looked at his precious bear and shrugged. Reiji seemed disappointed, but didn't let it get to him. Shu didn't even seem to notice she answered and Laito hugged his brother happily.

"The wedding preparations will be made. Good luck you two." Reiji started and everyone filed out of the hall. Except for the new couple.

"You chose me," Ayato smirked. "I knew you would."

"I almost chose Reiji." Ayato's confident face fell for a moment.

"Why did you chose me over him then?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"Because, when you answered my questions, you started by saying that you were thinking of things that I might like. Not that you liked them and wanted to show them to me. You made the decision based on what I wanted, and I liked that. And I know you're a good person Ayato, you just don't let yourself believe that you are. I'd like to prove to you how much of a good person you can be, and how good it can feel as well. Will you let me?" She asked, reaching out for him.

"I'll think about it." He said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

~Wedding Night~ WARNING LEMON:

It was done. They were married. Yui Koromi was now Yui Sakamaki. And she was very happy.

"Come along my blushing bride, there is something I want to show you." Ayato had decided that a small inn in town would be perfect for their wedding night. That way their brothers wouldn't hear anything they were getting up to. Ayato drank Yui's blood during the ceremony earlier, so he wouldn't need to feed again for a while. Tonight, she was going to give him everything. And he was going to give her the same.

Ayato lead Yui out to the balcony in their room that look out over the lake.

"It's beautiful, Ayato!" She smiled, looking up at him noticing he wasn't looking out across the water.

"Yes, you are." He said, kissing her sweetly on the lips. A kiss which grew into something much much more than a kiss. Yui undid Ayato's tie and threw it to the ground. Ayato started taking pieces of her clothing off. Her veil and necklace came off first. He kissed her ring finger, which now held a deep red stone in the middle accompanied by diamonds and white gold, and meant that she was entirely his and he was entirely hers. With his inhumane strength Ayato lifted Yui into his arms and threw her into the bed as carefully as he could.

"Ayato.." Yui breathed nervously.

"Don't worry, it's just me." Ayato said, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Her eyes followed his fingers as they slowly exposed more of his pale skin to her eyes.

Ayato got into bed and began to remove Yui's dress from her small body, wanting nothing more than to feel her bare skin on his. Her hot flesh against his. Yui aided him by pushing his jacket and shirt off onto the floor, garments that were soon accompanied by her dress. She was laid out on the bed, in white lingerie that looked like ice on her skin as it sparkled in the moonlight streaming in from the window. His breath caught in his throat as he observed his wife, laid out for him like a feast. The fang marks still visible on her neck from earlier.

"You're so beautiful, pancake. I can't wait to devour you." Ayato smiled as she pouted.

"Call me by my name, we're married now." She said, bringing him to her lips. How long had he been wanting this? Been wanting her underneath him writhing in pleasure.

Forever?

That very well could be.

Ayato pulled down her panties and began to feast on her juices. She was so responsive, every little movement of his tongue sent a whimper of pleasure flying out of her mouth. She was all his to do whatever he wanted with. He hoped she knew how beautiful she looked to him, looking up at him with an innocence that burned him to his very core. It was earth shattering.

"I-I want you, Ayato. Please, darling." She pleaded, gripping his hair with her fists.

"My precious, Yui. The things I am going to do to you tonight will leave you speechless and and wanting more." Yui looked down at her husband as he continued to devour her between her legs. This was the pleasure she had been craving. The love she had been desiring. The look he gave he when she walked down the aisle was priceless. He looked utterly devoted in that one moment. Like he was ready for whatever they had to deal with, as long as he dealt with it with her, he could do it. She knew that look. It was the look father had on his face whenever he spoke to her about his loved ones.

"Ayato!" She yelped, feeling a rush of pleasure course through her veins as he gave her her first orgasm. He licked gently, letting her come down from her high before undoing his belt and pulling his pants off. Yui sat up and removed her bra, only leaving the garter belt on. Ayato was painfully hard, ready to take his new bride to heights she'd never been to before. But before he could do that, he had to take her virginity.

"My wife... My Yui." He breathed into her neck, licking at the bite marks he'd left on her earlier.

"My husband... My Ayato." She whimpered back, tangling her fingers in his hair and kissing him once more with passion unmatched by any of their previous kisses. It was slowly becoming his favorite thing in the world. Kissing her. It was like he was starting to crave it more than her blood, which was a true test to how addicting they were.

"Are you ready?" He asked, rubbing against her entrance. Yui shuddered in anticipation, but knew there was pain right around the corner. But she wanted to be with Ayato more than anything in the entire world. So she nodded and took his hand in her, interlocking their fingers as he slowly pushed forward into her tight, wet heat. Yui moaned at the unfamiliar feeling of being stretched and forced open. Suddenly there was a sharp stinging pain and Yui gripped onto Ayato's hand tighter.

"Ayato, do it. Make me yours, make me a woman..." She breathed, looking into his eyes that were filled with adoration and lust.

"I love you, Yui. More than you know." He said as he pushed forward and broke her wall. Yui gasped in pain and felt full. A few tears fell, but it wasn't long before she was shifting her hips and wanting Ayato to move within her.

"I love you, Ayato. Make love to me." She said, gripping his hand tightly. Ayato obeyed her command and began to move out of her slowly, before pushing back in at an agonizingly slow rate. His wife was tight. Tighter than anyone he's ever had sex with. She felt so good and so warm around his cock as he worked it back inside her. Yui wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as he moved within her deliciously. Yui had never felt something as amazing as this. It was so good and so satisfying to have him so close to her. He was above her, inside her, kissing her. It was rather overwhelming to have him encompassing her with everything that he was.

"Yui, I want to try something else with you. Are you willing?" Ayato asked, looking into his wife's eyes.

"Yes, I want everything Ayato. Give it to me." She begged. He smiled as he pulled out of her. Yui whimpered with the loss, wanting her husband back inside her as soon as possible.

"Get on your hands and knees and face your butt towards me." He said, guiding her into the position he wanted.

"Like this?" She asked, looking back at him.

"Yes, just like that baby." He said, getting onto his knees and thrusting himself back inside her harshly, not giving her time to adjust. Yui moaned as he began to pound into her roughly. Ayato's hand wandered to her chest and began tweaking and pulling at her nipples while his mouth kissed down her spine and his cock continued to ravage her insides.

"Ayato! Don't stop, please don't stop!" He chuckled into her ear as he went faster, brutally ravishing his new bride.

"Who would've thought you liked it rough, pancake? Oh, that's right. Me. I knew you'd want it like this from day one. You're a masochist aren't you? Say you love my cock, I want to hear you say it." He challenged, moving deeper within her.

"I-I can't say that!" She moaned, grabbing the sheets in her fists.

"If you don't say it, I'll stop." He warned, slowing down tremendously.

"I love your cock! I love it, I love you. Please for the love of God don't stop... Don't stop Ayato, never stop. Please!" She begged. He'd never thought she would respond that enthusiastically. What a beautiful masochist his wife was. It turned him on even more. He wanted to go harder inside of her, but he didn't want her to be in too much pain tomorrow morning. Ayato knew that he would want another go tomorrow and he didn't want her to say no. Although if she did he would wait, but not for too long.

"Shit, Yui! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum hard!" He warned, reaching around her and rubbing her clit furiously in the hopes of finishing her off as well.

"Ayato! Inside! Finish inside me! Make me a mother, give me a child!" She begged, looking back at him with her big doe eyes. It was all too much, the intense look in his eyes and the feeling of him inside of her sent Yui over the edge. She tightened around his member, pulling him along as well. Making him spill his hot seed inside of her fertile pussy.

"Fuck, Yui..." He breathed as they fell on the bed together. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I can feel you inside me..." Yui whispered. "It's so warm." She said smiling, looking into his eyes.

"You screaming that you wanted to be a mother was so hot, Yui. If you do that every time we have sex then we might have more than the two children we were planning on." Ayato commented, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I'm alright with that." Yui smiled as Ayato started to drift off.

"I love you Yui." He said softly.

"I love you too... Hey, Ayato?" She asked, leaning on her elbows.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, his eyes shut.

"Can we go get sweetbread tomorrow?" She asked cutely. Ayato laughed and wrapped her up in his arms tighter.

"Yes, pancake, we can go get sweetbread tomorrow."


End file.
